Jane
Jane is a servant who works for Elizabeth I in English Court. Jane was one of the first to know of Elizabeth and Gideon's relationship when she ran into them at the beach. They kidnapped her and was later let go when she promised to keep it a secret. Later, she was seen writing a letter to someone about what she saw. After Gideon was poisoned, Elizabeth began thinking who could have done it. When she knew it wasn't the Archduke, she talked to Jane. Jane tells her that they were friends and wouldn't do anything to betray her, but ignoring Elizabeth's questions, she brought in her interrogators and took Jane to the tower. When she is brought back from the tower, she and Elizabeth have a small talk before she loses her temper and hits Jane in the head with a baton, killing her. She is portrayed by actress Canadian actress, Megan Hutchings. Early Life Although not known for how long, Jane has been working for Elizabeth I for a long time, since she knew about her previous relationship with Robert Dudley. Before working at English Court, she grew up in a house near there with her family. Throughout the Series Season Four Jane makes her first appearance in A Better Man. In Dead of Night, Elizabeth asks if she knows where Gideon is at, but she responds that she doesn't know. In The Shakedown, Jane comes across Elizabeth and Gideon together at the beach, while begging Gideon for her life, Elizabeth knocked her out. That night while deciding if they should kill her, Elizabeth lets her go, and promises to kill her family if she ever told anyone about them. The next day, Elizabeth walked into her room and saw Jane making her bed. Jane said she knew about her relationship with Robert Dudley and never said anything, therefore convincing Elizabeth to keep her as her servant. In Coup de Grace, In A Bride. A Box. A Body., Jane finds Elizabeth as she held Gideon in her arms. Jane tells her they must go away before someone comes for him and they leave together. In Blood in the Water, Narcisse is at Jane's house when he tells her he took her family to France to be safe. He tells her it wasn't enough killing Gideon so he wanted Jane to convince Elizabeth to kill the Archduke. When Jane has a talk alone with her, Elizabeth starts asking why her family has not been home for the past few days, so when Jane wouldn't answer, Elizabeth brought in her interrogators and they took Jane away to the tower. In All It Cost Her, Jane is brought back to see Elizabeth when she sees Jane had French jewelry that was given to her by Narcisse for killing Gideon. Jane says she hates royals because her grandfather died because of Henry VIII. Elizabeth apologizes that Jane was born a servant, to which Jane replies Elizabeth likes having servants to know her every need. Jane then starts ranting on about suffering, when Elizabeth grabs a baton from her desk and hits Jane across the head with it, saying she doesn't need a lesson in suffering right before Jane dropped to the ground. Personality Jane seems to care deeply for her family, as she brings food for her family every day after work from English Court. She also has a disliking for royals. Physical Appearance Jane has blonde hair and brown eyes, and wears her uniform wherever she goes. Relationships Elizabeth I: Stéphane Narcisse: Appearances Trivia * Gallery RE413b 0027b.jpg RE416a 0394b.jpg Jane_415.png Jane_Reign_416.png See Also Category:Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Season Four Character Category:Female Character Category:English Category:Protestant Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased